Oodlegobs
|avatarsInGame= |description = Navigate your swarm throughout the mainframe and defeat mew tube!}} Oodlegobs is a puzzle platform game released on August 29th 2013 for Flash and Nitrome Touchy. The player plays as a colony of computer viruses called Oodlegobs as they try to invade and destroy the MewTube company. Controls Flash - Move left/right - Jump - Lead all Oodlegobs to one Oodlegob - Cause Oodlegobs to climb on top of each other Touchy Gameplay The main concept of the game is for the player to command the group of Oodlegobs, safely transporting as many as possible from one end of the stage to the other. The player will start from an oodlegobs hive with a small group of Oodlegobs, or even just one Oodlegob (mostly in the earlier stages). Placed throughout levels are cats, which are consumed to increase the amount of Oodlegobs in the player's party. Levels of the game often require that the player interact with various buttons in order to open the necessary exit out of the room into another room. Throughout the game the player may have to split Oodlegobs into groups and go to multiple areas in order to advance. Levels Oodlegobs has 15 levels. Introduction Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Ending Hazards *Bombs *Electric blocks *Lasers *Spikes Interactive objects Development Oodlegobs first started as a game idea of a swarm of small creatures, the story and setting created by Nitrome pixel artist Giuseppe Longo through mocking up of the game. Oodlegobs' design was also influenced by the game "Badland"Tweet by John Gavin Polson (@JohnPolson): u mean Badland, without the S, or some other game? http://t.co/E0WltKSet2 Reply tweet by Aaron Steed (@st33d): yeh , that's the one., the trailer of the movie "World War Z", and the candy M&M'sTweet by Giuseppe Longo (@Mis_BUG): Badlands , War Z trailer and M&M's.... Furthermore, the game's usage of cats was based off the general enjoyment of people watching humorous cat videos.Comment by Nitrome on their Facebook page: Mew/meow like a kind of noise a cat can make. 'Mew'tube is a parody on the word 'you'tube. ... You know because people are obsessed with funny cat videos on the internet. The art Giuseppe Longo created for the game was partly influenced by the game's abstract game mechanic. Previews June 13, 2013 On June 13 2013, Nitrome released a preview image on their blog. In the preview image, there is a large purplish grey computer standing in front of a dark purple background. On the computer screen, there are several windows open. The most prominent of these windows, the one that is on top, is opened to a website called MewTube. Underneath the computer, on the right corner, is a pink blob with big white teeth and big black eyes. Cuboy also makes a cameo in this preview, appearing at the bottom-left corner of the computer. MewTube_preview.png|The preview image August 1, 2013 On August 1st, 2013, Nitrome announced an upcoming game, Oodlegobs, on their blog. They also released a preview image of the game. Oodlegobs Teaser.png|The preview image Cameos *Nitrome Towers is seen in the introduction. * Glitches Spike glitch Rarely, when an oodlegob comes in contact with a spike, it will not die, but rather become immobilized. Oodlegobs glitch.PNG|The glitch in action Unlimited glitch In level five, there is an area with two Oodlegob hives. If Oodlegobs are at them both at the same time, every generator will generate unlimited Oodlegobs, although when there are too many, the game will crash. Unlimited Oodlegobs.png|The glitch in action Graphical glitch Above the starting platform of level 9 are several 2x2 platforms, the 1x1 platform among these having a wire graphic clipping through the metal beam graphic. Oodleglitch.png|The glitch Nitrome Touchy Oodlegobs was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16th 2013. Oodlegobs controller.png|The controller Reception Oodlegobs currently has an aggregate score of 4.1 out of 5 on Jay is Games. Dora Breckinridge of Jay is Games praised the game's art and mechanic, but criticized the "disgusting" elements of the game and the learning curve regarding how to coordinate movement of a group of Oodlegobs due to the chaotic movement of them. Summarizing her review, she said "Oodlegobs winds up being best for patient players rather than the Happy Gilmores amoung us, and all joking aside, if you don't mind the morbid premise, it's got a seriously quirky and colourful presentation and concept." According to the the game's artist Giuseppe Longo the game and its plot were very well received by Nitromians. Beta elements The menu of the game was changed, for unknown reasons. This is evident from the first previewed image of the game. After the game's startup, the player would be brought to a computer monitor. Instead of the "click to start" message appearing (as in the final version of the game), the player would be prompted with a message titled " SENT YOU A MESSAGE DO YOU WANT TO READ IT NOW? ". MewTube_preview.png|The beta menu Oodlegobs menu 2.png|Current menu Trivia *Parts of Oodlegobs are influenced by internet culture, these being: **The expression on the teenager's face briefly changes to a troll face. **MewTube is a parody of YouTube. **In the help section of the menu, the mention of "make cheezburgers out of them" is a reference to the website I Can Haz Cheesburger?. **The intro has two cats of the internet that went viral. ***Keyboard Cat ***Nyan Cat in the form of a doughnut with a trail of stars. *Oodlegobs is one of the few Nitrome games that completely lack enemies. *The name "Oodlegobs" is a combination of the words "oodles" and "gobs", "oodles" meaning a bunch or a lot, and "gobs" meaning something slimy. This is a reference to the main characters, since there are a lot of them and they are slimy. * The background of one of the levels of Nitrome Must Die has a board that reads "- game with cats -game with blobs p.s. you have 8 hours!!". It's possible that this was a reference to the development of Oodlegobs, which was released almost two years after Nitrome Must Die. *For the Nitrome Jam game Loop, there is an icon for Oodlegobs in the "More projects created by this team members" section. Oodlegobs Jam Icon.png|The icon Notes with the War Z film trailer. The story is the fault of @Mis_BUG Longo }} Category:Games Category:Oodlegobs Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:2013 games Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games